The Jewel Of Life
by AiAsura0099
Summary: The Jewel of Life brings pure harmony and balance to all living beings but if fallen to the wrong hands, all peace will be destroyed and the two worlds of Cray and Earth will be consumed in darkness. Will they be able to protect the reincarnated Jewel or will it fall into the wrong hands? DISCLAIMER! I don't own CFV! Kaichi
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! This is a new story! Aichi and Kai will be wearing their Neon Messiah clothes. I hope everyone will enjoy and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Aichi entered Card Capital as usual.

" Hello!"

" Good morning, Aichi." Misaki greeted

" Good morning, Misaki-san." Aichi greeted

" What's that? Another one?" Misaki ask, pointing to the box Aichi was carrying

" Y-Yeah... I wanted everyone to try some when they come... You won't mind, right?" Aichi ask, blushing lightly in embarrassment

" It's okay. But you already have some talent..." Misaki said

" No... I don't have such an interest. I'll go wait over there then." Aichi said

Misaki nodded and went back to reading her book as Aichi walked over to sit down on the table. It's been a month ever since the Seed incident and everyone was living happily. Although, the discovery of Aichi's talent other than Vanguard was a bit of a shock... Because Aichi can bake delicious desserts, he just can't cook well. After awhile, the others entered the shop.

" Yo!"

" Hello!"

" Good morning." Misaki greeted

" Aichi! Yo!" Naoki greeted

" Hello, Naoki-kun." Aichi greeted

He greeted his other friends as they sat down and talked.

" Huh? Aichi, you brought some more again?" Naoki ask

" Y-Yes... I'm trying out something new..." Aichi replied

" What's that?" Miwa ask

" Uh..."

Aichi hesitantly opened the box as they gathered.

" I didn't want to cause too much problems to Misaki-san, so... I made something simple..." Aichi said

" Awesome!" Naoki exclaimed

" The waffles are so small! I never seen anything like this!" Miwa exclaimed

" I put some chocolate inside... You can try some..." Aichi said

" Then, thanks for the food!"

They ate some and their eyes immediately sparkled a little.

" This is delicious, Aichi!" Naoki exclaimed

" Really?" Aichi ask

" The chocolate isn't so sweet because the waffle is already sweet itself! You're amazing!" Miwa exclaimed

" No... I'm not..." Aichi said

He glanced over to Kai as he saw him eating the waffle. Kai's eyes widened a little as Aichi turned away while blushing. After the waffles were cleared up, they began to cardfight each other. Aichi was challenging Kai.

" Aichi." Kai called

" Yes?"

" Those waffles... They were delicious..." Kai said

" Really?!" Aichi ask

" Yeah..."

" I'm glad you like it, Kai-kun!" Aichi said

" I have a request..." Kai said

" What is it?" Aichi ask

" Could you teach me...?" Kai ask

" Huh? S-Sure..." Aichi replied

" Then... What about tomorrow morning?" Kai ask

" T-That fast...?" Aichi ask

" Yeah... At the park... In the morning... At 9am..." Kai said

" Sure!"

Kai smiled as they continued their fight. The next morning, Aichi arrived at the park and saw Kai as he ran over to him.

" Kai-kun! I'm sorry, did you wait long?" Aichi ask

" No, I just arrived too. Let's go." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Kai led Aichi to his apartment as Aichi felt nervous. This was his first time entering Kai's apartment after all.

" Sorry for the intrusion..." Aichi greeted

" Come in." Kai said

Aichi nodded as they sat on the floor.

" Are you hungry? I'll go make some breakfast if you'd like." Kai said

" No... I already had some before I came." Aichi said

" I see."

They then went to the kitchen to prepare some ingredients and tools that Aichi brought over.

" Okay then... We'll make something simple today. I was thinking of Mille Crepe. It's like fried pancake." Aichi said

" Mille Crepe?" Kai ask

" Yes!"

Aichi taught Kai on how to make the batter and cream as he proceeded to teaching him on how to start making it.

" First, you pour some batter onto the pan. Not too much, so that it won't be too thick for decorating. And then tilt the pan so that the batter can fit the whole pan. Wait for awhile until it cooks... And now, take this decorating knife and run it along the edge of the crepe and..." Aichi said

Kai immediately stopped him when he saw Aichi wanting to touch the pan.

" You'll burn yourself!" Kai exclaimed

" It's fine. I'll just be flipping the crepe. I don't want to damage it with a spatula." Aichi said

Aichi took the edge of the crepe and flipped it over as he lowered the temperature. After the crepe was done cooking, he took the pan and turned it so that the crepe falls onto the rack prepared.

" Now you can try it, Kai-kun." Aichi said

" Y-Yeah..."

Aichi taught Kai through the steps as the crepe was done.

" That's so well done, Kai-kun!" Aichi exclaimed

" It's because you taught me well." Kai said

" Well, let's get to the decorating step. Which fruit do you like?" Aichi ask

Kai thought about it for awhile.

" Blueberries..." Kai said, turning away and blushing lightly

" Okay then."

Aichi took out a box of blueberries as he cut some of them into halves. He then took one of the crepe and placed it on the plate before spreading the cream and decorating with the blueberries before stacking another layer of crepe on top of it.

" Now, try this too." Aichi said

" Yeah..."

Kai then did the same thing as Aichi as the crepe was finally completed.

" Now, let's eat." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Aichi cut the crepe as he handed a plate to Kai before cutting his own slice. After that, they started to eat it.

" It's delicious! You did great, Kai-kun!" Aichi said

" It's thanks to your coaching..." Kai said

" No... It's from Kai-kun's effort to learn and plus, you're a fast learner. But it's weird... Why ask me to teach you?" Aichi ask

Kai flinched at those words.

" Well, I... I can't make these kinds of stuff..." Kai said

" Huh?"

" You could say that Miwa almost went to the hospital with food poisoning..." Kai said

Sweat drop...

" B-But... You can cook such nice meals while I can't... I think you're amazing!" Aichi said

" Thank you, Aichi." Kai said

" It's no problem." Aichi said

" Say, Aichi... To thank you for this, why don't you stay over for dinner?" Kai ask

" Huh?"

" I want to thank you properly, so... Won't you stay?" Kai ask

" Sure!"

Kai smiled as Aichi immediately called his home to tell his mother that he wouldn't be back for dinner.

" My mother said that as long as I don't bother you, then it's fine." Aichi said

" Whoever said that you'll bother me? Come on. After we clean up, let's have a few rounds of Cardfight." Kai said

" Sure!"

They quickly cleaned up and started to Cardfight until it was past dinner time as Kai quickly made a meal for both of them to eat.

" Delicious! The meals that Kai-kun makes are always so delicious!" Aichi exclaimed

" Thank you." Kai said

They cleaned the plates as Aichi asked Kai to wait at the dining area. After a few minutes, Aichi took out some caramel pudding for Kai.

" I made them before I came this morning. Please, try some." Aichi said

" Yeah..."

Kai ate the pudding as he nodded.

" It's delicious." Kai said

" Thank you, Kai-kun!" Aichi exclaimed

Soon, Aichi had to leave as Kai waved him off while making a promise that Aichi would come back the next morning to teach him more stuff.

~ The next morning~

Kai waited for Aichi to arrive at his apartment as a call suddenly came.

" Hello?"

 _" Long time no see."_ A voice over the phone said

" Who are you?" Kai ask

 _" Don't be so cruel. I came back to ask you again... Where is the Jewel?"_ The voice ask

" I told you, I will never tell you where it is!" Kai said

 _" I see. Then... Aichi Sendou, was it? He's a cutie, isn't he?"_ The voice ask

Kai's eyes widened.

" What did you do with Aichi?!" Kai ask

 _" Nothing yet. But if you want him back safe and sound, I'd recommend you to tell me where the Jewel is or you'll never be seeing the boy again."_ The voice said

" Aichi... Where is he?! Let me hear his voice!" Kai shouted

 _" Too bad. He's still sleeping in my bed. You have a great taste, that's for sure. A cutie like him going to waste with someone like you."_ The voice said

" Don't you dare lay a single finger on him!" Kai shouted

 _" I'll give you a time limit. Three days is all I'll give you. Meet me at the usual place and we'll have a trade. The boy for the Jewel. See you."_ The voice said

" Wait!"

But the call was cut off as Kai put down his phone and he punched the wall in frustration...

" Aichi... I'm sorry... It's all my fault that I dragged you into this..." Kai said

 _" I'll definitely save you!"_ Kai thought

* * *

Aichi's POV

Where am I...? It's so dark...

" Are you awake?" A voice ask

He removed the blindfold and cloth he tied on me as I looked around to find myself inside a room. There were shackles on my wrists and ankles as I tried to get out of them. How did I end up here?

 _~ Flashback start~_

 _I was walking towards Kai-kun's apartment, excited about being able to teach my idol baking when a hand suddenly came out and grabbed me. I tried to struggle but was immediately knocked out._

 _~ Flashback end~_

I gasped and looked at my kidnapper.

" Who are you?" I ask

" It's not important to know my name. Don't worry. Once Kai decides to cooperate, I'll release you." The man said

I suddenly felt his fingers groping my butt as I tried to struggle.

" Kai's lucky. To have met such a cute boy like you... Right?" The man ask

" Let go!" I screamed

But that only made the groping even worse as I moaned a little.

" Like it?" The man ask

I glared at him as he chuckled.

" You sure know the term of looks can kill... But too bad, you're too cute to have that term put on." He said

" Let me go..." I said

" That's something I cannot cooperate on. You see, Kai knows the location of the thing that I'm searching for and he wouldn't tell me for years. So I thought of an idea... Kidnap you and trade the location for you. I gave him three days to think, I wonder if he'll cooperate with you as hostage." He said

" He wouldn't! If it's something that important, he'll never tell you anything!" I said

" Oh, we'll see about that." The man said and smirked

My sweat dripped down my cheek after that.

* * *

Kai's POV

I was nervous after that phone call... After that guy called me, I tried to contact Aichi many times but he never answered... What if he's really been... Another call came as I answered it.

" Hello?"

 _" Hey, have you been well?"_ It was that guy...

" What do you want?" I ask

 _" Oh, your friend wants to talk to you. So I'll be kind enough to let him talk to you."_ He said

 _" Kai-kun!"_ It was Aichi!

" Aichi! Aichi, where are you?!" I ask

 _" Kai-kun! If it's something important, don't say anything!"_ Aichi said

" What are you saying?!" I ask

I suddenly heard Aichi's screams.

" Aichi! Aichi!" I shouted

 _" Don't touch me! Let me go! No! Stop it!"_ Aichi screamed

" What are you doing to Aichi?!" I ask

 _" The things that you won't get to do."_ The guy replied

" Stop it! Alright, I'll tell you where it is! Just don't hurt Aichi!" I said

 _" That's better."_ He said

" Meet me at usual place at 1pm... But if I don't see Aichi there physically, then I won't tell you anything." I said

 _" Fine then. 1pm, it is."_ The guy said and he hung up the call

I turned off my phone as I checked the time. 11am... I still have two more hours... I need to help Aichi, no matter what!

~ Two hours later~

I waited in the forest as the guy finally arrived with Aichi blindfolded beside him.

" I'm here. Where's the Jewel?" He ask

" First, give Aichi back." I said

" You really think I'm that dumb? You want to escape after he comes back to you, didn't you? Not going to happen." The guy said

" Give Aichi back. Or I'm not going to tell." I said

" Fine then. Since you're not telling..." He said

A cage surrounded me as I looked around.

" You set a trap?!" I exclaimed

" Of course. It's for you to watch the show." The guy said

Before I knew it, Aichi's jacket was opened as he struggled.

" No! Stop it!" Aichi screamed

" Aichi!" I shouted

" It's just the jacket. Tell me where it is." The guy said

" No!" I shouted

" Fine then." The guy said

The guy then proceeded to what he was doing as he tore opened Aichi's shirt. He then clicked his fingers as a giant black pole came out from behind Aichi. The shackles on Aichi's wrists were then removed and put back on when his arms were bounded behind the pole.

" Stop it!" I shouted

" Help! Stop it! Please!" Aichi was starting to cry

Vines then stopped his ankles from moving as Aichi continued to struggle while the guy started to fool around with Aichi. Aichi was screaming and his tears were spilling out of the blindfold.

" Give up?" The guy ask

" I..."

" Seems like you'll just continue to resist. I've already held back enough anyway, don't you agree?" The guy ask

My eyes widened as he removed Aichi's pants.

" Stop it! Stop it right now!" I shouted

I immediately took out a red crystal as I burned my way through the cage bars and tackled the guy down before running over to Aichi and removing his blindfold.

" Aichi!"

" Kai-kun..."

I burned away the shackles and vines before catching him. He smiled a little before fainting. I buttoned up his jacket to cover his torn shirt before pulling up his pants and zipped it up. I looked over to the guy, who was standing up.

" Ibuki..." I glared at him darkly

" Finally calling my name, Kai?" Ibuki ask

" I will never forgive you for doing this to Aichi." I said darkly

" It was your fault for not talking." He said

" I held back calling your name because I don't want to get Aichi involved in this. You've gone too far." I said

" So what? He provided me with so much entertainment too." He chuckled

I glared at him again.

" Now tell me, Kai. Where's the Jewel?" Ibuki ask

I held Aichi tightly at those words as he looked on. I'm a little worried... What if he discovers it...? He suddenly started laughing.

" Now I get it! Why are you so insistent on protecting this boy, the reason that is!" He said

I was ready to make a run for it with Aichi in my arms.

" So that's it! I had the Jewel in my hands and yet I didn't notice! Hand him over, Kai. I know now... Aichi Sendou is the Jewel!" Ibuki said

I immediately ran away after Ibuki said that as I continued to hold Aichi tightly. I quickly arrived at my apartment as I locked the door shut and walked over to my bed before laying Aichi down. I unbuttoned his jacket and took out a blue crystal. I held it over the torn parts of his shirt as it completely mended itself. Aichi started to wake up as he opened his eyes and looked at me.

" Kai-kun?" He ask

" I'm here. Are you alright?" I ask

" Yeah... Thank you..." Aichi said

" It's fine." I said

" I better leave now." He said, standing up

" Oh, you better not. You still need rest. Don't worry, you're not bothering me. Go back to sleep." I said

" Okay..."

I laid him back down as he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Aichi's POV

I woke up after an hour of rest as I sat up. I looked around the apartment but Kai-kun wasn't here... I felt something slipping off my shoulders as I saw that it was Kai-kun's jacket and put it over my shoulders again. It was warm and makes me feel so secure... I suddenly heard a voice coming from the room beside the kitchen as I carefully walked over to it. The door was slightly open as I saw Kai-kun kneeling down in front of a screen that had the shadow of someone.

" We ordered you to take care of the Jewel and you almost lost it to the enemy!" The shadow scolded

" I'm sorry, Elders. I promise it won't happen again. But I have a request, please stop referring the Jewel as 'it'." Kai-kun said

" What did you say?!" The shadow ask

Kai-kun flinched at the angry tone.

" Who gave you the rights to say that to us?!" The shadow ask

" I'm sorry... But you should know very well that the Jewel has his own soul and body, he has his own free will now... We can't keep calling him 'it' as if he's non-existent as a human. He's not the same Jewel that we know. He's now a real human and not a projection of one." Kai-kun said

" You have no rights to tell us what to do! If that's what you want, then we'll banish you from coming back until you give us a satisfying report!" The shadow said

I burst into the room after hearing that. Kai-kun was surprised as he stood up.

" What is this?! Why are you banishing Kai-kun?!" I ask

" Aichi, what are you doing here?!" Kai-kun ask

" Please tell me! Why?! Why are you being so mean?!" I ask

" Mean?!" The shadow exclaimed

" Aichi, that's enough!" Kai-kun said

" No! I want to know! Why?! What are you hiding from me, Kai-kun?!" I ask

Kai-kun seemed to hesitate telling me anything as he looked over to me.

" Aichi." He called

He suddenly leaned in and kissed me on my lips. At first, my eyes widened and I was surprised. I wanted to kiss back because I love Kai-kun. If this was reality, I want to return and show him my feelings for him... But I suddenly felt sleepy and after a few moments, everything was darkness.

* * *

Kai's POV

I caught Aichi after he fell asleep as I looked at him. I used a sleeping spell when I kissed him and it was effective. I then looked back to the Elders.

" Say all you want, Elders. But I'll protect Aichi no matter what. Jewel or not, he's human now. I don't care if you banish me because I disrespect you but Aichi's more important to me than anyone else. That's all I want to say. Please excuse me." I said

" Kai. Don't disappoint us. You know very well how important it... no, he is to our world. If he insists on knowing his past, we won't stop you. You're not banished anymore. Take care of him properly." One of the Elders said

" Yeah."

I left the room and laid Aichi down on my bed again. An hour later, he woke up an looked at me again.

" Hey, how are you?" I ask

" Kai-kun...?" Aichi ask

He suddenly got up and it surprised me.

" Hey, Kai-kun! The shadow... They were banishing you and... I wanted to ask you about your secret! Kai-kun, tell me! What is that Jewel you were talking about?!" Aichi ask

" Calm down. You really want to know?" I ask

Aichi nodded as I smiled and ruffled his hair.

" And here I thought you'd think it was all a dream." I said

" B-Because I know... I know that your kiss is real... Actually, I wanted to tell you something for a long time... I love you, Kai-kun." Aichi confessed

I blushed as I turned away from him.

" Yeah... Me too..." I said

Aichi smiled widely as I smiled as well.

" Thank you, Aichi." I said

" No... I should thank Kai-kun instead! Come on, let's bake some more things today!" Aichi said, taking my hand

" But, didn't you want to know the truth?" I ask

" It can wait! I can tell you're still hesitating. Don't worry, I'll wait until you're ready to say it." He replied

I smiled at the reply as I nodded and we started our lesson.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 2! I hope everyone will enjoy and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Two days after that incident, Aichi had started to lead his life as per normal as Kai entered the shop to see Aichi there. He was fighting Kamui and after he sat beside him, Aichi had won the match.

" I lost again! You're strong, Brother!" Kamui exclaimed

" It's just luck. Huh? Kai-kun, when did you come here?" Aichi ask after he saw Kai

" I was here after you won." Kai replied

" I see."

" So? After that, did that guy from before appear?" Kai whispered

" No... It's been quite peaceful." Aichi whispered

" What are you two whispering about? Let us in on it!" Miwa said

" No!" The two said

" Oh, so does that mean you guys are officially a couple now?" Miwa ask

" T-That's..." Aichi stuttered, blushing pink

" You see! I always know what you two are up to! So, your arranged date was a success, right Kai?" Miwa ask

" Shut up." Kai said, blushing

" Huh? You planned to let me into your house to teach you baking because you want to confess to me?" Aichi ask

" Sort of... I wanted to the next day but... You were busy with stuff." Kai replied

Aichi realized that he was talking about how Aichi was kidnapped.

" Y-You're right..." Aichi said

" Busy indeed." A voice said

They turned to the door to see Ibuki as Kai moved closer to Aichi.

" Oh! You're... Aren't you Ibuki?!" Miwa exclaimed

" Ibuki?" Aichi ask

" Miwa! Get away from him!" Kai shouted

" Huh?"

Before Miwa could react, Ibuki already grabbed his arm and twisted it.

" Miwa!"

" Don't get in my way." Ibuki said

His arm was released as Miwa tried to get the strain away.

" Are you okay, Miwa-kun?!" Aichi ask

" Yeah..."

" Hand him over, Kai. I'm not going to repeat myself again." Ibuki said

" No." Kai said

" Fine then." Ibuki said

A skeletal like unit suddenly appeared as it charged at Aichi.

" Aichi!'

Kai quickly threw a green crystal as a shield formed around Aichi.

" You want to go again?" Kai ask, taking out his red crystal

" Woksis, retreat." Ibuki ordered

Woksis turned into a card and returned to Ibuki.

" Hmph. You won't be that lucky next time." Ibuki said

He left after that as Kai picked up the green crystal and the shield went down.

" Are you okay?" Kai ask

" Yeah..."

" What was that?" Kamui ask

" I don't know..." Aichi replied

" I think it's time I tell you everything, Aichi." Kai said

" Huh? I did say not to." Aichi said

" No. I think you deserve to know and so does the rest of you." Kai said

" Then let us in on this, Kai." A voice said

They turned to the door again to see Ren and Leon.

" Ren! Leon!"

" Sorry, Sendou. We didn't want to hide it from you." Leon said

" We wanted to wait for the right time so that you can still be safe without knowing anything." Ren said

" Ren-san and Leon-kun knows too?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Now, let's go." Kai said

" Go? To where?" Naoki ask

Kai threw down a purple crystal as they were immediately in an unknown space.

" What is this place?!" Miwa exclaimed

" The Space of Memories. Look. That's where it all started." Kai said, pointing to a light in front of them

They turned to look at the light as they saw a man taking a jewel from the water well.

" What is that place?" Shingo ask

" It's called a Priestess Cave. Long ago, priestess units of Cray would pray in front of that jewel, because it is the light of Cray. If it is lost or have fallen into the wrong hands, Cray would fall into chaos." Kai explained

" After praying in front of the jewel, it would supply enough energy to create things. That power was why we called it " The Jewel of Life'." Ren said

" Flowers will bloom and units would live in peace. It creates life out of nothing. But after we start to run out of powerful priestess, we had to move the Jewel to the castle, where it is located at a cave below. The castle was also at the center of Cray, so it gets energy from there." Leon explained

" One day... I went down there to see it from curiosity." Kai said

" Wait, if this is in Cray, then..." Naoki exclaimed

" We're sort of entities of Cray. We came to Earth for a very specific mission but we'll get to that later. Look." Ren said.

They turned back towards the light as they now saw a young Kai walking into the cave while marvelling at its appearance.

 _" Wow!"_ The young Kai exclaimed

 _" Who's there?"_ A voice ask

The young Kai got startled as he looked around. He then spotted a young blue haired boy peeking out from behind the well where the Jewel resides. He then heaved a sigh or relief.

 _" What... It's just a normal human unit..."_ The young Kai sighed

 _" A human? Why are you here?"_ The young boy ask

 _" I should be asking you the same question. This place was supposed to be off limits."_ The young Kai ask

 _" Then why are you here?"_ The young boy ask

At that, the young Kai blushed.

 _" I-I was just curious!"_ The young Kai said, turning his head away from the boy

 _" Curious? About what? About me?"_ The young boy ask

 _" Wha?! As if! I'm curious about the Jewel of Life they talk so much about!"_ The young Kai said

 _" I know and I am that jewel."_ The young boy said

 _" Huh?"_

 _" You see... This form is just a projection... My real form is this jewel."_ The young boy said

 _" But I've never heard of the jewel having its own free will..."_ The young Kai said

 _" That's because you people don't come down that much. Ever since I was moved away from my own cave... I don't remember much but... There was always power flowing to me from that cave... But I couldn't understand much because my will was just a baby..."_ The young boy said

 _" Hey, boy. What's your name?"_ The young Kai ask

 _" Name? I've never thought about that... All the people call me 'Jewel' here..."_ The young boy said

 _" Hm... Then I'll give you one! Uh... How about... Aichi?"_ The young Kai ask

 _" Ai... chi...? My name?"_ The young boy ask

 _" Yeah! So from now on, you're called 'Aichi'! I'm Kai! Nice to meet you, Aichi!"_ The young Kai said

 _" Nice to meet you... Kai-kun..."_ The young Aichi muttered

Over the next few days, the young Kai always went down to the cave sneakily to meet the young Aichi to be more open towards him. Even though they conversed, the young Aichi would still hide behind the well because of shyness. Although, through all the interaction, the young Aichi also found out that the young Kai was the Prince of the Dragon Empire, who had came over to the castle to protect the Jewel. The young Kai finally thought of an idea to urge the young Aichi to open up as he brought a cake down to the cave one day.

 _" Aichi! Aichi! Come out! I have something to show you!"_ The young Kai shouted

The young Aichi once again appeared behind the well.

 _" Here. This is cake. I don't know whether you can eat it but if you can, then come here and try some! I made it myself!"_ The young Kai said

The young Aichi hesitated at first but in the end, stepped out from the well as the young Kai blushed. He was always able to see the young Aichi's eyes, which was enough to captivate him but seeing his entire form was even more captivating than he'd thought. He looked so much like a girl and yet at the same time, he isn't and that small frame can make people feel to want to protect the young Aichi.

 _" Is something wrong?"_ The young Aichi ask

 _" N-No! Come here and eat!"_ The young Kai said

The young Aichi took the fork and cut a piece to take a bite before doing the same action but he was now handing it to the young Kai.

 _" W-What is it?"_ The young Kai ask

 _" Try it."_ The young Aichi said

The young Kai hesitated but in the end took a bite as he grimaced from the taste.

 _" It's salty!"_ The young Kai exclaimed

 _" You mistook the salt for sugar and added it in, that's why it's like that."_ The young Aichi said

 _" Alright! I'll redo it from the beginning! Wait here!"_ The young Kai said

He ran back to remake the cake as the young Aichi frowned.

 _" I can't go anywhere anyway..."_ The young Aichi muttered

The image went away as Kai heard a chuckle.

" You and cakes can never match somehow, Kai." Miwa chuckled

" Shut up... Continuing on... Aichi could never get out of the cave because the Jewel was inside there and he didn't have enough energy to stay separated from the Jewel for too long." Kai explained

" And years have passed since then..." Leon said

" That's where we came in." Ren said

" And that's where my mistake came in... After I met Leon and Ren, it was castle work every single day and I neglected Aichi, whom I promised to that I'll stay with him so that he wouldn't feel lonely everyday... I broke it and he was left alone in that cave once again... I didn't even bothered to tell him my reason." Kai explained

The image changed as they now see Kai entering the cave with Ren and Leon, who were looking around the cave.

 _" This is amazing."_ Ren said

 _" Yeah."_ Leon said

 _" Aichi? Come out. I want to introduce you to some people I met."_ Kai called

Aichi appeared while hiding behind the well again.

 _" What? I thought you could be social now... This is Ren, Prince of the Dark Zone while this is Leon, Prince of the Magallancia. Come out and say 'hi'."_ Kai said

 _" I don't want to..."_ Aichi muttered

 _" Aichi?"_

 _" You promised me, Kai-kun... But you didn't keep to it... I... won't trust humans ever again..." Aichi said, disappearing_

 _" Wait, Aichi! I have a reason! I've been busy with castle duties, so I didn't have the time to come down... And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you anything but I'm telling you that I didn't do this on purpose!"_ Kai said

 _" Kai, you know you should never neglect a friend no matter what. That was a mistake on your part."_ Ren said

 _" He's right. And besides, you yourself knew that he cannot come to visit you personally and yet you even forgot about him."_ Leon said

 _" Aichi, I'm sorry. Please, don't disappear!"_ Kai said

Aichi stopped disappearing as he looked over to Kai.

 _" I promise, Aichi. I'll never do this to you again."_ Kai said

Aichi just kept silent as they sat down to interact with Aichi. However, Aichi didn't come out like he used to and Kai was blaming himself for that inwardly. A few weeks have passed and Aichi still wouldn't trust Kai. This time, Kai came down alone with a cake in his hands.

 _" Remember this? It was how I got you to come out. Try some."_ Kai said

 _" That salty cake? Sorry but I don't want to."_ Aichi said

 _" I didn't mistake the salt this time! Come on..."_ Kai said

Aichi just turned his head away as Kai sighed and set the cake down in front of Aichi.

 _" I have duties to do now. I'll see you later."_ Kai said

He went back up as Aichi stared at the cake. He hesitantly took the cake and ate it.

 _" It's too sweet..."_ Aichi said, smiling

At that, Kai blushed while Miwa and Ren chuckled.

" You and cakes really don't match." Miwa chuckled

" It was too salty before and now it's too sweet." Ren chuckled

" Shut up! How should I know it was too sweet?! He didn't even tell me!" Kai said

" I'm still here though..." Aichi muttered

Aichi stared at the image as it changed after that. It was now showing Kai and the others fighting something.

" That's the first time Void invaded Cray. His motive was, of course, the Jewel." Ren said

" In order to protect it, all of us went to fight, leaving the Jewel in the castle defenseless." Leon said

" Void managed to get past us thanks to his units. I tried to make it there in time but..." Kai said

The image now showed Void inside the cave and Kai running into the cave as well.

 _" Aichi!"_ Kai shouted

The Jewel glowed as Void's black mist started to disappear.

 _" Kai-kun..."_

 _" Aichi?!"_ Kai exclaimed

 _" There's no time. I will use my life force to banish Void from Cray but it'll only last until I reincarnate again. If I become the Jewel or human, no matter what, you have to destroy me."_ Aichi said

 _" Destroy you?! I can't do that! I don't want you to die, Aichi!"_ Kai shouted

 _" Then what do you suppose we do?! There's no choice! When I reincarnate, history will repeat itself anyway!"_ Aichi said

 _" I'll protect you! I promise that! So, until then, wait for me!"_ Kai shouted

 _" If that's what you want... You've always been the stubborn type anyway... For now, goodbye..."_ Aichi said

 _" Aichi!"_

The light dissipated after Void dissipated as Kai ran over to the well. The Jewel was broken and it wasn't shining anymore.

" Many years passed after that and as you know, there was a war of the Shadow Paladin and the Royal Paladin. That was the time Aichi-kun reincarnated." Ren said

The image changed as they now see Shizuka holding a baby Aichi. Kai, in his spiritual form, looked at Aichi happily.

 _" Take care of Aichi..."_ Kai muttered as he disappeared

Shizuka turned her head left and right but she didn't see the person who said those words.

 _" Aichi? That's a nice name. From now on, you're Aichi. Aichi Sendou."_ Shizuka said

" So... To sum everything up, your name was made by Kai." Naoki said

" Yeah... I guess." Aichi said

" And the others are what everyone knows. Only that we altered your memories, so that you guys have that past. We became our younger forms and came into your lives." Leon said

" The Elders asked us to do that so that we can protect you, Aichi." Kai said

" Me?" Aichi ask

" Then, why did you become our enemies in the first place?" Misaki ask

" Well, that's..." Leon said, looking away

Ren laughed awkwardly before breaking the silence.

" Now, enough of all this. Let's go back to reality." Ren said

" Wait. Can you bring me to Cray?" Aichi ask

" Cray? Why?" Kai ask

" If I really have all these memories... I want to remember them!" Aichi said

The three looked at each other.

" Well, if you insist..." Kai said

" We'll follow! I can't leave my buddy alone to do this!" Naoki said

" Everyone..."

" Then, let's go." Kai said

They were transported to the castle in Cray after that. They went to the dining room to have their lunch first, Kai was the cook for that. After lunch...

" That was delicious!" Miwa said

" Agreed." Shingo said

" Aichi! Could you do us a favour?" Naoki ask

" I know. I'll get to it right away." Aichi replied

He set his cup down before heading into the kitchen. He thought of something before starting to make his dessert. After that, he came out with a tray and set the plates down in front of each of his friends.

" That looks delicious!" Naoki exclaimed

" It's a chocolate lava cake. Try it." Aichi said

" Lava?" Kamui ask

" Poke your spoon through the cake." Aichi said

They did as told as the chocolate flowed out from inside the cake.

" Wow!"

" That's why they call this a lava cake." Aichi said

" Sit down, Aichi. You did great." Kai said

" Yeah!"

They sat down and ate their cakes. Not long after, Aichi and Kai finished their cake and headed off to somewhere. Taking Aichi's hand in his, Kai guided him to the place where it all started. They went down to the cave as Kai brought Aichi over to the well with the broken Jewel.

" Peace came back again thanks to your connection with Psyqualia but... It still hurts to see the Jewel like this..." Kai said

" If only... I can mend this jewel..." Aichi said

" But if you do, then you'll become one with it again... You'll never be human again..." Kai said

" That's why my body is the core of the power of the Jewel, isn't it?" Aichi ask

" Sort of." Kai said

Aichi stared at the Jewel for a few more seconds before turning to Kai while smiling.

" Let's go. I don't want to keep the others waiting." Aichi said

" Yeah..."

They left after that, not knowing that a shadow was lurking behind the well... Meanwhile, Aichi and Kai met back up with the others as they chatted and fought each other for an hour. That was when footsteps approached them and they turned to see Ibuki.

" What are you doing here?!" Ren exclaimed

" Better question is, how?" Leon ask

" Well... I've picked up something very interesting and I believe it will help me retrieve what I desire." Ibuki said, holding up the broken Jewel

" The Jewel!" Kai exclaimed

" No way..." Ren exclaimed

" It might be broken but it still connects to the source. Now, Aichi... Accept your fate." Ibuki said

The Jewel started to mend itself and turn jet black as Aichi gripped his chest while collapsing on his knees.

" Aichi!"

They gasped when they saw familiar red marks running down under Aichi's eyes.

" Kai-kun... Please... Hurry up and... kill me..." Aichi muttered

" I can't do that!" Kai said

" Please... I don't want... to turn my back... on everyone... Hurry..." Aichi muttered

" No! I won't do it! There must be another way!" Kai said

" There's no other way... Please..." Aichi begged

Kai turned to Ibuki as he dashed to him and snatched the Jewel off from his hands. Luckily, it didn't get fully corrupted as the color turned back to being dull again. Aichi panted when the aura finally left him as Kai caught him.

" Are you okay?!" Kai ask

" Yes... I'm just exhausted..." Aichi muttered

" As expected of the Jewel. You're able to resist the massive aura I used to mend your old shell." Ibuki said

" Damn you... Ibuki!" Kai said

" Be angry all you want but his fate will forever be unavoidable. Until then..." Ibuki said before disappearing

Aichi fainted right after he disappeared as they gasped.

" Aichi! Aichi! Wake up, Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

They brought Aichi to a room as Kai stayed by his side and continued to take care of Aichi.

" Aichi..."

Kai looked at the Jewel as he saw the tiny crack left.

 _" Just a little more and you would've... Why am I always useless when you need me the most?!"_ Kai thought, gritting his teeth

" Kai-kun..."

Kai looked up to see Aichi opening his eyes as he checked on him.

" Aichi!"

" Don't be frustrated over me... Even if I become the Jewel again, I can still see you as a projection... So, don't worry about me..." Aichi said

" How can I not be?! You've suffered for so many years and yet nothing has been peaceful! You never got any rest from these types of things at all and yet, you can still be smiling... How can I not be angry at myself when I was the one who promised you that I would protect you?!" Kai exclaimed

" You don't have to be... If I can survive this far, then why are you so worried...? It's just the connection between me and this Jewel that's bothering you..." Aichi said, putting his hand on the Jewel

" No, Aichi! If you do that..." Kai exclaimed

" Don't worry, Kai-kun... I'll be fine..." Aichi assured

Aichi activated his Psyqualia as the Jewel started to mend as the crack completely closed and a white aura leaked out of Aichi. The aura started being absorbed into the Jewel as Aichi started to disappear.

" Aichi, don't! Stop!" Kai exclaimed

" You can still keep your promise... Just stay with me from now on... Okay?" Aichi ask

He completely disappeared as Kai's eyes widened.

" AICHI!"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry for the long update, everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 3! I hope everyone will enjoy and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

It was silence in the meeting room as Kai looked at the Jewel placed at the center with its previous shine returned to it after Aichi had disappeared.

" There really is nothing we can do to give him his body back?" Misaki ask

" No. He's originally supposed to be the Jewel anyway. His body was just another shell to keep his powers in check." Ren replied

" By using Psyqualia to transfer his soul back into the Jewel, he successfully mended it back to normal. And then his body was no longer needed after that." Leon explained

" Then what will we do about his family? How are we going to explain that their son is now just a power source?" Misaki ask

" I don't know... Sorry..." Leon replied

Kai suddenly stood up as he walked over to the Jewel and picked it up. He made his way over to the door after that.

" Kai? Where are you going?" Miwa ask

" To put him back to where he belongs... He wants that after all..." Kai said

Kai exited the room after that as he slowly made his way to the underground cave. He then placed the Jewel back into the well slowly as he continued to look at it once he retracted his hands. He then remembered Aichi's words before he disappeared.

" I'll stay by your side, Aichi. I promise." Kai said

* * *

A month passed, nothing had occured during the month, no attacks from Ibuki and Kai hadn't left the cave since then. The others were back on Earth living their lives, as if nothing happened but they had to keep Aichi's secret while making up different excuses to keep anyone from knowing. And then... Ren and Leon received a letter.

" The Elders?"

They went back to Cray upon the call as they knelt down in front of the Elders.

" Is there something you need, Elders?" Leon ask

" Where's Kai?"

" Still living in that underground cave. I believe we've informed you of his situation a month ago." Ren said

" Yes, we did. We have news and we want you two to ask him to come over. Bring the Jewel over as well."

" Huh?"

" What are you two waiting for? Hurry up and go."

" Yes."

Both left to find Kai as they made their way down to the underground cave. They finally arrived as they saw Kai sleeping beside the well as Ren sighed.

" He always gets like this." Ren said

" I'm surprised he kept the whole place so clean despite making it like his own room now." Leon said

" It's still Aichi-kun's slumbering room after all. He wouldn't want anything dirty like dust to enter the well with Aichi-kun inside." Ren said

" Well, we should wake him up then." Leon said

" Yeah."

Ren was quickly approaching Kai when Leon suddenly held him back.

" What was that for?!" Ren pouted

" Look closely." Leon said

" Huh?"

Ren looked as Leon told him to as he saw a faint green glow around Kai and the well.

" He put up a barrier." Leon said

" Well... What can we do now?" Ren ask

" Break it." Leon said

He took out a blue crystal and tapped it on the barrier as it dissipated. That caused Kai to wake up from his sleep as a grey crystal quickly turned into a sword as the blade's tip was soon pointing at them.

" C-Calm down, Kai! It's just us!" Ren exclaimed

" Ren? Leon?"

Kai retracted the sword as it turned back into the grey crystal and both sighed in relief.

" I see you've been training a lot down here." Leon said

" What are you two doing here?" Kai ask

" We came to tell you that the Elders called for you." Leon replied

" Huh? But why? I thought I gave them a good enough reason." Kai said

" Yeah but orders are orders. And besides, they asked you to take the Jewel with you too." Ren said

" Aichi too? Why?" Kai ask

" Don't keep asking and just do it." Leon said

Kai hesitated a little but listened as he carefully took the Jewel out of the well and followed Ren and Leon. The three were now kneeling in front of the Elders again after arriving.

" Kai, we know this past month was a little hard on you and you couldn't just let it go so easily."

" That's why, Kai... We've decided to give you back the boy slumbering in the Jewel."

" Aichi?" Kai ask

" That's right. However, he and the Jewel are now one. His powers are now at its full potential. So, Kai, we ask that you do your best to protect him once more."

" Y-Yes!"

" Please present the Jewel to us."

Kai quickly took out the Jewel as he placed it on the floor. The Elders used their powers as the Jewel started to float up and form back into Aichi again. Kai's eyes slowly widened as Aichi's eyes opened and he looked around.

" This place is... Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

Aichi looked at himself as he gasped.

" I... I'm back...?" Aichi ask

" A... Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

Kai ran over to Aichi and hugged him as Aichi gasped.

" This is... real...?" Aichi ask

" Yeah..."

" But how...?" Aichi ask

" The Elders brought you back. They gave you your human form back." Kai replied

" Elders...?"

Aichi turned behind to see the Elders as he remembered something.

" The mean shadows Kai-kun were talking to the other day!" Aichi said

Epic anime fall...

" What's with you?! We gave you back your body and you call us that again?!"

" I-I'm sorry!" Aichi exclaimed

Kai and the others just sweat dropped.

" Well, well... Let's leave it at that. It's fine since they're reunited now."

" You understand your duty, right, Kai?"

" Yes. I'll definitely keep to it!" Kai said

" Now go back already. You have people waiting for you."

" Yes!"

" U-Um... Thank you very much!" Aichi thanked

" Now, there's a portal waiting at the underground cave to lead all of you back to Earth. Hurry up and go."

" Yes!"

They went to the underground cave as they saw the portal and looked at each other before nodding. Kai held Aichi's hand before they all jumped into the portal. After they arrived back on Earth, they headed back to Kai's apartment first.

" I've been gone for a month?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't know." Leon said

" No. I was always sleeping inside the Jewel. I guess I still don't remember how to do the projection thing yet." Aichi said

" You don't have to now because you have your own body again." Kai said

" So what happened to the Jewel?" Aichi ask

" You've become one with it." Ren replied

" Huh?"

" That means you've fused with it now and your powers are now at its full potential." Kai said

" That means everyone will be in danger just to protect me?" Aichi ask

" We won't, Aichi. We'll keep everyone safe too." Kai replied

" Then I should've just stayed as the Jewel... Just staying around everyone is dangerous..." Aichi said

" Aichi..."

" We'll leave him to you, Kai." Ren said

Both left the apartment, leaving Aichi and Kai alone as Kai sighed.

" Aichi, the others missed you after you reverted back and besides, as long as I'm here, no one will be in danger. Same goes for Ren and Leon. They'll protect the others too." Kai assured

" But I..."

" Aichi, look at me." Kai said, as he turned Aichi's head to face him

" Huh?"

Kai leaned in after that and kissed Aichi on the lips as his eyes widened. Kai released the kiss soon after.

" No matter what danger lies ahead for us, as long as we're together, we'll be fine. Trust me, I will do my best to protect you." Kai said

" Yeah... Thank you."

" Now, let's take a shower and sleep for the night. Do you want to go to school tomorrow?" Kai ask

" I think so... What excuse have the others been telling the school anyway?" Aichi ask

" I don't know myself... I've been staying in the cave with you for the month too." Kai replied

" So it was you. I kept hearing stories that I thought my past memories were coming back." Aichi said

" I did tell a few stories but most of the time, I was just watching over you and training." Kai said

" Training? I never heard that... Maybe it's just my imagination." Aichi said

" Hm... Maybe. Now, let's go." Kai said

" W-Wait a minute! By shower... You mean you want to go together?" Aichi said

" Yeah."

Aichi blushed furiously as he shook his head.

" I-I-I can shower alone! So..." Aichi exclaimed

" Fine... But you should go first. I should still have your clothes from your last sleepover so I'll get them for you. You can just go ahead to shower." Kai said

" Y-Yeah... Thank you, Kai-kun..."

Aichi proceeded to shower in the bathroom as Kai went to retrieve both his and Aichi's clothes. He knocked on the bathroom door after that.

" Aichi, I'll leave the clothes inside, is that alright with you?" Kai ask

" Y-Yes!"

Kai opened the door as he noticed that Aichi had closed the bathroom curtains and he inwardly sighed while leaving the clothes on top of the toilet seat.

" Then I'll go out to wait for you. Do you want some light snacks? You never ate for a month after all." Kai said

" Well, I don't really feel hungry but I guess a light snack is fine." Aichi replied

" Then I'll boil up some oatmeal for you." Kai said

" Y-Yeah... Thank you..."

Kai smirked as he closed the door after that. He searched his cupboard for some oatmeals and boiled it up in a pot. He scooped out a bowl for Aichi and left it on the table when he heard a loud noise coming from the bathroom.

" Aichi?! Are you okay?!" Kai shouted

Kai rushed into the bathroom as he saw Aichi holding onto the sink with a towel wrapped around his body.

" What's wrong, Aichi?!" Kai exclaimed

" I'm just feeling a little dizzy..." Aichi replied

" We should get you out of the shower as soon as possible then. Come on, I'll help you up." Kai said

" Thank you..."

Kai took Aichi's hand when the towel unraveled and fell to the floor. The two just paused and started blushing as Aichi finally screamed. Kai dashed out of the bathroom and shut the door as he tried to calm himself down.

" A-Are you alright inside there...?" Kai ask

" Y-Yes..."

" C-Call me when you're done... I-I'll help you after that..." Kai said

" Y-Yeah..."

Aichi opened the door after he was done wearing his clothes as Kai held in another blush while helping Aichi over to the bed.

" I-I'll go take a shower too... Then I'll give you your oatmeal later... Just rest here..." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Kai went to take a quick shower and then after changing into his sleepwear as well, he went to reheat Aichi's oatmeal before pouring it back out into the bowl. He then went to Aichi with the bowl in hand and blew on the oatmeal after scooping a spoon out from the bowl.

" Now, open your mouth." Kai said

" It's fine, Kai-kun... It's just a small dizzy spell... You don't have to feed me..." Aichi said

" But you're still not feeling well so eat some while it's hot." Kai said

" Well... Thank you, Kai-kun..."

Kai fed Aichi the bowl of oatmeal before going to wash all the dishes up and he went back to Aichi.

" I'll get you some medicine for your dizzy spell and then we can head off to sleep." Kai said

" Okay..."

Kai nodded as he went to get the medicine from his drawers and poured out a glass of water. After Aichi drank down the medicine, Kai cleaned the glass up as well before drying his hands and going off to turn off the lights. He then laid beside Aichi and hugged him.

" Is this okay?" Kai ask

" Yes..."

" Now, go to sleep. I'll be beside you, so don't worry." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Kai waited for Aichi to fall asleep before he fell asleep beside him as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the apartment window and perched on the tree was Ibuki, looking at the closed curtains to Kai's apartment.

" Don't worry, Woksis. I was waiting for him to become at his full potential again before going to our capture operation. We just need that pesky Toshiki Kai off his radar. Before he gains back his past memories, we need to get him." Ibuki said

He jumped down from the tree and walked off after that.

* * *

In the morning, Kai made sure Aichi's dizzy spell was gone before allowing him to change to head to school. Kai had finished preparing himself and made his and Aichi's breakfast. He waited for Aichi to come out from the bathroom before both started eating their breakfast.

" Delicious!" Aichi exclaimed

" I'm glad you like it. By the way, Ren transported your school stuff with his powers. So you should've gotten the latest work from the one month you've missed until now." Kai said

" I should thank him later. I need to study hard for the one month I've missed." Aichi said

" Don't overexert yourself. If you need help, don't hesitate to approach me." Kai said

" Yeah? Thank you, Kai-kun."

Kai nodded as they cleaned the dishes up before heading to school. Kai dropped Aichi off at his school gate and waved him off before heading to his own school. Sensing something for a split second, Kai turned back to the school gate but saw nothing there and brushed off the feelings and continued his walk to his school.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi gulped as he was now in front of his classroom doors. He breathed out and opened the door after that.

" Good morning!"

As expected, he was greeted with stares as he nervously made his way to his seat. He set his bag under his desk before taking out the materials that were done for the one month he was gone. He went through the questions slowly to catch up with what he'd missed while ignoring the stares coming from his classmates. And soon, the door opened again.

" Good morning! ... Aichi?"

Aichi lifted up his head upon hearing his name as he smiled when he saw Naoki and Shingo.

" Naoki-kun! Shingo-kun!"

" Aichi!"

" Sendou-kun!"

The three ran over to his table.

" Long time no see! How are you feeling?!" Naoki ask

" I'm fine already. But... What kind of excuse did you guys make up?" Aichi whispered

" We, uh... said you got hit with a major injury that would take months to recover and they took it..." Shingo whispered

" I-I see..."

" We have a lot to catch up on but let's talk at lunch!" Naoki said

" Sure!"

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over them as the window opened.

" Oh? Then why not we do some catching up right now?"

" Kouji Ibuki!"

" Aichi, get away from there!" Naoki exclaimed

Aichi was about to stand when Ibuki forcefully pushed him back down and kicked Naoki away.

" Naoki-kun!"

" Ishida!"

" Get off!" Aichi exclaimed

Aichi pushed Ibuki away as he ran to check on Naoki with Shingo.

" Naoki-kun!"

" Ishida, are you okay?!" Shingo exclaimed

" Yeah... Man, that guy packs a punch..." Naoki said

" We've got to get everyone out of here or they'll be caught up in this too!" Aichi said

" Woksis!"

Woksis appeared after that.

" Hurry up and get out of here! You guys are no match for this guy!" Naoki shouted

" No one is getting out of this room." Ibuki said

Skeletal bones with dark aura prevented the class from getting out.

" Now, Sendou. You have a right to decide, either come with me or this whole class gets it." Ibuki said

" I won't choose anyone!" Aichi said

" Fine then. Woksis!"

Woksis started attacking everyone in the class as Naoki and Shingo went to help them.

" Stop it!" Aichi shouted

" If you just say you'll come then I'll stop." Ibuki said

" I... I won't!" Aichi exclaimed

Ibuki suddenly appeared behind him as he pierced a few points on Aichi's body to immobilize him.

" Aichi!"

" Then you'll have front seats to watch them die because of your choice." Ibuki said

" No..."

Woksis started to attack even fiercer as Aichi's eyes widened.

" S-Stop... Don't..." Aichi muttered

" I'll stop if you just give me the answer I desire." Ibuki said

" Don't... Please... Stop hurting everyone!" Aichi exclaimed

A light glowed around the room as Woksis retreated while Ibuki shielded his eyes.

" What?!"

 _" In this situation, he could still use his powers?! No... That's not it... His powers are acting on its own accord because of his fear?!"_ Ibuki thought

The wounds created by Woksis on Aichi's classmates started to heal as the light soon disappeared after that.

" My wounds..." Naoki exclaimed

Aichi fell unconscious after the light disappeared as Ibuki clicked his tongue.

 _" I have to hurry before this gets any further!"_ Ibuki thought

As soon as Ibuki tried to reach out to retrieve Aichi, a green crystal was thrown and a shield was put up.

" What?!"

Kai was by the window too as he glared at Ibuki.

" I won't let you do anymore damage!" Kai said

" Kai?!"

Kai jumped into the classroom as he ran towards Aichi and picked him up.

" Aichi!"

" I was close too." Ibuki said

" You really know no mercy, don't you?! What happened to you?! You're different from the past!" Kai said

" That was in the past. Now, I just want him to complete my plan." Ibuki said

" I won't let that happen!" Kai said

" Of course you won't. I'm retreating." Ibuki said before disappearing

" Kai!"

Naoki and Shingo ran towards them as they checked on Aichi too.

" How is he?!" Naoki ask

" He fainted, that's all. But you guys..." Kai exclaimed

" We were badly injured too... But that light that came out of Aichi healed everyone..." Naoki said

 _" Is it because he's now one with the Jewel? Or was this its power this whole time?"_ Kai thought

" Stitch up everyone's clothes and arrange everything back to normal before your class start. Use this for the clothes and furniture mending." Kai said, passing them a purple crystal each

" What about Sendou-kun?" Shingo ask

" I'll bring him back to my apartment. He needs rest. I don't think I'll let him come to school for awhile." Kai said

" But..."

" Listen. I don't even know what powers he has right now. Should anything happen and his powers go berserk, I need to make sure to be there with countermeasures. For now, just send any homework or something school related to my place for him. I'll pass his work to you guys after he's done." Kai said

" Alright..."

Kai nodded and carried Aichi as he took his school bag with him as well. He then ran back to his apartment with Aichi in his arms while making sure he wasn't spotted by anyone as he laid Aichi down on the bed as soon as he arrived. He removed Aichi's shoes and socks and set them at the doorstep before waiting for Aichi to wake up. A few hours later, Aichi finally woke up as Kai went to check on him.

" You're awake." Kai said

" Kai-kun..."

" I brought you back from school. How are you feeling?" Kai ask

" I'm fine... Just a little tired..." Aichi replied

" That's good. Hm?"

" Kai-kun...?"

" Look at me for awhile." Kai said

Kai looked at Aichi closely as he swept away the bang covering Aichi's right eye and his eyes widened.

" Is something wrong...?" Aichi ask

" What is this...?" Kai exclaimed

" Kai-kun?"

Kai grabbed a nearby compact mirror and showed Aichi as Aichi gasped. There was a symbol glowing in his right eye.

" This is..." Aichi exclaimed

" Keep calm, Aichi." Kai said

" I-I..."

" Aichi, calm down. I'll ask the Elders about this so don't panic." Kai said

Kai helped Aichi to the other room as he sat him down on the chair he brought over and a screen lit up.

" What is it, Kai?"

" Elders, it's Aichi. This symbol on his eye..." Kai said, shifting Aichi's bangs to let them see

" So he used his powers?"

" Yeah. He healed his classmates after they were attacked." Kai replied

" I healed everyone?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

" He probably doesn't remember since the powers were unconsciously activated. But this is definitely the symbol of his old cave..."

" The Priestess Cave?" Kai ask

" That's right. To be honest, only the late priestesses who'd prayed in front of the Jewel would know what's going on but..."

" Like you said, they're all died now. What are we going to do about this?" Kai ask

" There is only one thing that can be done now other than observation. Of course, if that's fine with him."

" What is it?" Kai ask

" Head back here and go to the cave. There might still be secrets you can find inside."

" I see..."

" I'll go..." Aichi said

" Aichi?"

" If it helps even a little, I'll go..." Aichi said

" Alright. We'll head over there then." Kai said

" Yeah. Be careful."

Kai nodded as they saw a portal opening up beside them and Kai carried Aichi. He walked into the portal as they were immediately in front of a cave.

" This is the Priestess Cave..." Kai muttered

" Is that the symbol...?" Aichi ask

Kai looked up at the entrance of the cave as he saw a similar symbol above it.

" So this is it... Let's head inside. You alright with that?" Kai ask

" Yeah..."

Kai walked into the cave as they were greeted by a giant pool of water with crystals glistening around the cave.

" It's so beautiful..." Aichi exclaimed

" Yeah."

" Kai-kun, can I come down to look at the pool?" Aichi ask

" If you're feeling better, then sure." Kai replied

Kai let Aichi down by the pool as Aichi scooped out the crystal clear water in his hands.

" It's really beautiful... You said this was my old cave...?" Aichi ask

" Yeah, from what I know." Kai replied

Aichi poured the water back into the pool as it suddenly started to glow.

" What is it?!" Aichi exclaimed

An entrance rose from the pool as steps towards it also appeared.

" A secret entrance?" Kai wondered

" Should we go in?" Aichi ask

" Do you want to?" Kai ask

" I don't mind..."

Kai nodded as he helped Aichi up and they walked into the entrance. After awhile of walking, they finally stumbled upon another open space with a crystal stand in the center with a symbol drawn below it and a spring on the side of the cave.

" This must be where the Priestesses all pray." Kai said

" But they always pray in such a far place? It wasn't even in the original cave we went in..." Aichi said

" I guess so..."

Kai looked at spring as he took Aichi's hand and they walked over to it.

" Are you thirsty?" Kai ask

" But is this alright?" Aichi ask

" I'm sure it'll be fine. Here." Kai said, scooping out some water

Aichi looked at him for awhile before nodding and drank some of the water.

" It tastes amazing..." Aichi exclaimed

" Really?" Kai ask

" Yeah... Try some..." Aichi said

Aichi scooped out the water as well as he let Kai drink it.

" You're right." Kai exclaimed

" This whole cave is amazing in its own way. Maybe they came in this cave so that no evil entity could enter." Aichi said

" You might be right. I mean, it makes a lot of sense." Kai said

" Yeah."

Aichi went to the stand as he touched the symbol on the stand. Suddenly, the symbol in his eye glowed as the stand glowed along with it.

" Aichi?!"

" I can hear their voices..." Aichi said

" What voices?" Kai ask

" This is... The leftover powers of the Priestesses?" Aichi wondered

" Huh?!"

Aichi closed his eyes as a white aura surrounded him and little balls of lights surrounded him.

" I see... Their souls were waiting for me here..." Aichi said

" Souls...? Why?" Kai ask

" Come here, Kai-kun. They won't hurt you." Aichi said

Kai nodded as he went beside Aichi and looked at the lights.

" They sound happy." Aichi said

" Why?" Kai ask

" Because I'm happy too, because you're here." Aichi said

" They know?" Kai ask

" Yeah. I can clearly hear their voices." Aichi said

" Then about the symbol in your eye..." Kai said

" ... Will it back myself? How can I suppress this symbol?" Aichi ask

" They're asking you to suppress it?" Kai ask

" Yeah. Tell me. How can I do that?" Aichi ask

The lights danced around them a little as Aichi blinked.

" So I just need to believe in myself? Alright... I'll try..." Aichi said

Aichi closed his eyes and concentrated as he opened his eyes again and the symbol was gone.

" You did it." Kai said

" I did? I guess it's because you're with me." Aichi said

" T-That's not true... Y-You did it yourself..." Kai stuttered, hiding a blush

" Huh? You're leaving already? But these powers... I can't control them myself." Aichi said

The lights gathered around Kai's right hand as the same symbol appeared.

" What's this?" Kai ask

" Huh? Really? But what about me?" Aichi ask

The lights started to leave as Aichi stood up.

" Wait! How do I control my powers?! What kind of powers do I have?!" Aichi shouted

The lights completely left as Aichi sighed.

" How is it?" Kai ask

" They said that I'd know my powers when the time comes but... Oh, about that symbol... They said that if my powers were to lose control over itself, you can use it to keep it under control." Aichi said

" Is that so?" Kai muttered

" I can share my powers with you too. It's like a link for the both of us." Aichi said

" I see. Don't worry, Aichi. Now that you've suppressed that symbol, we don't have to worry so much anymore." Kai said

" But my powers..." Aichi said

" Don't worry, we'll figure that out too. We know you have healing powers, so all you need is practice on controlling it. I'll help you, alright?" Kai ask

" Yeah... Thank you, Kai-kun." Aichi said

Kai nodded as he gently kissed Aichi's forehead.

" Now, let's go home. It should be getting late." Kai said

" Yeah."

Kai transported them back to his apartment as he let Aichi take a shower while he prepared dinner. Once he was done, both are together and Kai went to take his own shower and relaxed with Aichi a little before both fell asleep for the night.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
